


Everything Right

by akaashik31ji



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, M/M, Pining, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaashik31ji/pseuds/akaashik31ji
Summary: “Congratulations on your engagement.” Kageyama said gesturing at Yamaguchi and Yachi. Yachi smiled, letting out a soft thank you.“You’ll be there, right?” Yamaguchi asked, beaming at Kageyama.“Sure.” Kageyama replied, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He eyed their matching rings and felt a wave of pain wash over him.Why did they get to be happy?It wasn’t fair.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this lil angst fic is based off of supercut by lorde! to get the vibes start listening to it towards the end!! my twitter is @akaashike1ji if you wanna see when i post more stories! Let me know what you think :D

Kageyama glanced around his childhood room as memories came rushing back to him. No matter what he threw out, or shoved away in his closet, the ghost of Hinata’s presence could never be erased from his room. His rival, his first real friend, his first kiss, his first love. He closed his eyes and sunk into his bed. His mind drifted to how many times Hinata had fallen asleep on this bed, how many times they shared drowsy kisses in the dark, how it felt to have the smaller boy pulled into his chest.

It had been almost a year, but Kageyama hadn’t been able to let go. How do you let go of someone so bright? Someone so electric? Someone so...perfect? Kageyma let out a heavy sigh as he stared at his empty walls, once adorned with pictures of him and the orange haired boy. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to be in Miyagi. There was a reason he hadn’t been back to visit in the past year, a reason why he came up with some random excuse every time his mother urged him to come home. Miyagi reminded him of Hinata. It reminded him of walking home from practice, their hands intertwined. It reminded him of cherry blossom picnics, of sticky kisses in the summer. He frowned at the empty wall. How was he supposed to face Hinata tonight? 

Sugawara-san had been adamant about throwing some type of Karasuno reunion party, inviting both the Schweiden Adlers and the MSBY Black Jackals as half of them had ended up on one of the two V League teams anyway. Kageyama had tried to get out of it, claiming his mother wanted to spend time with him, but his upperclassman wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

‘I’ll go to your house and drag you to my apartment if I have to.” He said sternly over the phone. 

Kageyama wanted to see his old team, of course, but Hinata had a boyfriend now. He wasn’t necessarily sure he could handle that. He had heard the news from Sugawara a couple months ago, a mere two months after Hinata had broken up with him. 

_ Miya Atsumu _ . 

He couldn’t help but vibrate with anger and frustration at hearing  _ his _ name. The name that caused so many quarrels between the two. Hinata picked  _ him _ over Kageyama. The same Miya Atsumu that Hinata had constantly emphasized ‘was just a friend.’ Obviously, there was something deeper, whether Hinata realized it at the time or not. 

_ I’ll toss to ya one of these days.  _

That’s what  _ he _ said to Hinata. That was the start of Atsumu and Hinata - and indirectly the end of Kageyama’s relationship. So many times, Kageyama had pleaded with Hinata to stop paying so much attention to Atsumu, to stop texting him everyday, to be here, with him. Everytime Hinata would frown and say Atsumu was no different than Kenma and that Kageyama was making a big deal out of nothing. Evidently, it wasn’t nothing. 

Kageyama groaned, burying his face in his pillow. He  _ really _ didn’t want to go. A loud  _ buzz  _ from his phone pulled him from out of his thoughts.

_ Ushijima: _

I’ll be there around 6. 

Kageyama sent back a quick  _ ok _ and squinted at his phone for the time.  _ Five o’clock.  _ He pressed his hand to his eyes, letting out another deep sigh. Slowly he propped himself up and stepped off his bed. 

_ I can do this. No big deal. Just don’t look at them for too long.  _

—-------

Kageyama stared out the window, his thoughts drowning out the chatter of Ushijima and Hoshiumi (well, Hoshiumi was practically yelling, but Kageyama had learned to block him out). As he started out onto the roads he knew so well, he couldn't help but think about the last time he saw Hinata. 

They had gotten into an argument over the phone over something so small, Kageyama couldn't even remember what it was about anymore. They’d both been so far apart for so long and kept getting into fights, Kageyama could feel the distance grow between them. He had decided to go to Osaka to apologize to Hinata in person, and hopefully mend the coldness between them. Kageyama's eyes began to sting and he thought back on the memory. 

It was a gorgeous summer afternoon, the sky looked  _ so _ bright that day. He had just arrived in Osaka and somehow managed to find Hinata’s apartment. He paused in front of the door, a smile growing on his face, checking to make sure his hair didn’t look weird. The moment he had been looking forward to for  _ months _ was just seconds away. He took a deep breath and firmly knocked the door. Kageyama was giddy with excitement, rocking on the heels of his feet. As soon as Hinata opened the door, his entire mood shifted. 

“Tobio?” he mumbled. Hinata’s hair was a mess, and he was wearing a sweatshirt entirely too big for him, but that wasn’t what caught Kageyama’s eye. Directly behind him, Miya Atsumu was sprawled across the couch, covered by a blanket. Much like Hinata, his hair was a mess, a clear indication he had spent the night. He was laying down, scrolling through his phone when he suddenly met Kageyama’s gaze. Silence. 

Tobio stood in the doorway in silence. He felt like the earth had stopped moving, like everything was underwater. His ears were ringing and his eyes were stinging. All he could do was stare. Atsumu seemed to notice something was wrong, he quickly got up and slipped on his shoes. 

‘It’s good to see ya, Tobio-kun,” he chirped, sending Kageyama an awkward smile as he made his way out the door. Kageyama didn’t respond. He just stood there. 

“Are you gonna come in?” Hinata mumbled, gesturing for the other man to step inside. 

“I don't know, should I?” Kageyama snapped. Hinata didn’t say anything.

Kageyama felt it break. Whatever ribbon had tied Kageyama and Hinata’s hearts together had been cut to streads. It was gone. This was it. He could feel it, and judging by the sadness in Hinata’s eyes, Kageyama knew he could feel it too. He sighed, running his hands through his hair. He wouldn’t be the one to say it. He couldn't make himself if he tried. He didn’t  _ want _ to lose Hinata. He would hold on for as long as he could. 

“Why are you here, Kageyama?” Hinata asked, his voice was dull and Kageyama flinched at the use of his family name. Hinata hadn’t called him Kageyama since they were in high school. 

“I wanted to apologize,” he mumbled, looking down at his feet. “But I guess there was no point in that, huh?” Hinata scowled. 

“You make it sound like I did something wrong.” 

“I came here to find Atsumu with bedhead in your apartment, and you don’t think you did anything wrong?” Kageyama snapped, slightly raising his voice. 

“Because I didn’t,’ Hinata replied, matching Kageyama’s tone. “We didn’t do anything.” Kageyama sighed. 

“Why is it always him?” he asked, softening his voice. “Even before we were so far apart, he’s always been here. I feel like I’ve  _ never _ had your undivided attention. He’s always been here.” Kageyama repeated, tears trickling down his face. Hinata didn’t meet his eyes. 

“I think we should stop, Kageyama.” he mumbled, no rebuttal, no protest.  _ We should stop. _ That’s what he said. He said it so simply, like they were playing a game and it was time to pack up, like it wasn’t throwing away the last four years of their lives.  _ We should stop _ .

They had broken up before, only temporarily, but he could tell this time it was truly over. It sounded different this time, no anger or fire, just sadness. Hinata wouldn’t even look at him. Kageyama choked back his tears and walked out the door without saying a word. He caught the next flight to Tokyo and didn’t go to practice for a week. And that was it. 

The car came to a stop, bringing Kageyama back to the present. He wiped the tears trailing down his face with the back of his hand. Ushijima and Hoshiumi eyed him with concern. 

“What?” he snapped. 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Hoshiumi questioned. 

“I’m fine, let’s just get this over with,” he mumbled, stepping out of the car. The two men followed Kageyama’s lead until they were stopped in front of a faded green door. 

“Well? Are you going to knock or are we just going to stand here.” Hoshiumi remarked, folding his arms. 

‘Shut up.” Kageyma mumbled. Ushijima furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the other man. Wordlessly, he lifted up his arm and knocked twice on the door. They were met with Sugawara’s smiling face almost immediately. The older man ushered in his guest, pointing out the guest slippers. 

Suga’s small apartment was filled with Kageyama’s old teammates, as well as his new ones. It was weird to see everyone in the same place, but it also helped soothe his anxieties of seeing Hinata. Luckily,  _ they _ weren’t here yet. Kageyama immediately made his way to the alcohol before going around and greeting everyone. Yamaguchi sat on the sofa, his arm wrapped around Yachi. Tsukishima sat stiffly next to his best friend, a cup in his hand, scrolling through his phone. 

‘Kageyama!” Yamaguchi called out, gesturing to the other man to come towards them. 

“Congratulations on your engagement.” Kageyama said gesturing at Yamaguchi and Yachi. Yachi smiled, letting out a soft thank you. 

“You’ll be there, right?” Yamaguchi asked, beaming at Kageyama.

“Sure.” Kageyama replied, trying to sound as sincere as possible. He eyed their matching rings and felt a wave of pain wash over him.  _ Why did they get to be happy?  _ It wasn’t fair. 

Kageyama frowned, turning his attention to the blonde boy sulking at his phone. “Oi.” he said, lightly kicking Tsukki’s calf.

“What.” he snapped, glaring at Kageyama. There was something off about him. Usually Kei would greet him with a smug smile and some complex insult, but today, the blonde man just stared at Kageyama in annoyance.

“Move over.” Kageyama mumbled. Tsukishima grumbled as he made space for him by inching closer to Yamaguchi. Kei was stiff, as if moving any closer to Yamaguchi would be poisonous. 

Kageyama raised his eyebrows at this newfound revelation and chuckled softly. At least he knew someone was suffering with him.


	2. I loved you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Loved. As in, not anymore. ___

Kageyama was drunk. Not drunk enough to embarrass himself, but drunk enough that he felt comfortable leaning his head against Kei’s shoulder and watched while the blonde mindless scrolled through his instagram. Evidently, Tsukishima was also slightly drunk, as he didn’t push Kageyama away, instead slightly relaxed into his touch. Tobio chuckled to himself, wondering how wrong his life had to be going for him to take comfort in Tsukishima.

The two men were watching some weird life hack video when out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama saw a blur of orange move past him.  _ Fuck.  _

Kageyama straightened himself up, craning his head behind him to find what he thought was Hinata had disappeared. He squinted at the dark hallway.  _ Did I just imagine that?  _ Kei looked up at the other man with a confused look on his face but didn’t say a word. Kageyama shrugged, turning his eyes back to the phone, about to rest his head back on Kei when he was met by Miya Atsumu’s smug smile.  _ I guess I didn’t.  _

‘Tobio-kun! How’ve ya been?” Atsumu said, grinning. 

“Fine,” the dark haired man replied, redirecting his attention back to Kei’s phone. He squirmed in his seat, trying to make himself more comfortable, but all feelings of comfort had left him at the sight of Atsumu’s  _ stupid fucking  _ smile. 

“Can you stop moving?” Kei snapped, scowling at Kageyama. Atsumu stood there amused, watching the two bickering. 

“Do you need something?” Kageyama grumbled at the older man. 

“I just wanted to apol-” 

Kageyama lurched out of his seat before Atsumu could finish.

“I’m gonna go get another drink,” he declared, ignoring him. 

“Get me one, too.” Kei mumbled. Kageyama hummed in acknowledgment, moving past Atsumu and into the kitchen. 

A wide assortment of alcohol was spread across the kitchen island. Kageyama was so absorbed in his drink selection he didn’t notice the other person in the kitchen until he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He shifted his head just enough to meet a pair of soft brown eyes. Kageyama froze. The whole world fell silent, his ears were ringing and he could barely hear the music that was blasting through the apartment. 

“Kageyama.” Hinata said softly. The raven haired man held his breath as he took in Hinata’s presence. He was dressed in all black, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing his forearms. His hair was longer than before and small curls fell around his face. He looked  _ beautiful. _ Like a small child, staring up at the sun, Kageyama couldn’t make himself turn away, instead his eyes began to sting as he took Hinata in. 

Seeing Hinata after so many months of pain felt like a breath of icy cold air. Kageyama’s chest ached and he could feel himself redden as tears rose to his eyes. 

A quiet ‘hey’ was all he could muster. Hinata sent him a soft smile, grabbed his drink and returned to the living area. Kageyama stood in the kitchen alone, filling up his cup to the brim. 

\---------

Kageyama returned to the sofa with two overflowing red cups, icy liquid sloshing over the sides and trickling over his hands as he walked. He sat down next to Tsukishima, who very obviously was trying to ignore Bokuto’s attempts at a conversation. 

Kageyama roughly handed Kei a cup, spilling some of the drink on his shirt. Surprisingly, he didn’t react, he didn’t even seem to notice. Tsukishima’s eyes looked far away, like he wasn’t really aware of what was going on around him. Kageyama followed his gaze to see Yamaguchi and Yachi standing in a corner of the room softly conversing. Kei’s eyes followed Yamaguchi’s hands, intently staring at the soft touch he placed at Yachi’s waist as they laughed with Kiyoko and Tanaka. 

“Oi,” Kageyama said, nudging Tsukishima’s shoulder, “turn your phone back on, I’m bored.” The blonde man glared as him, but wordlessly unlocked his phone. Kageyama hummed as he set his head back down on Kei’s shoulder, barely paying attention to whatever was on the screen. Instead, Kageyama’s eyes watched Yamaguchi and Yachi. 

He thought it was pretty obvious Tsukishima had a crush on Tadashi, it had been obvious to him (and probably everyone they knew) from the very first day. As his eyes followed Yamaguchi’s movements, he wondered if the olive haired boy knew.

Kageyama always thought Kei was weak for silently pining over someone who was right in front of him, but as his eyes drifted over to Hinata, he finally realized how much pain Tsukishima must’ve been in for years. Every interaction, every conversation, must’ve been excruciating. It almost made Kageyama feel bad for his attitude towards Kei in high school. 

His dark blue eyes drifted back to Hinata who was sitting on the opposite side of the room with Atsumu’s arms wrapped around him. Atsumu suddenly leaned down, pressing his lips onto Hinatas. Kageyama’s stomach lurched at the sight of Hinata kissing someone else but he couldn’t peel his eyes away. He felt tears pool in his eyes and his chest felt tight. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes, he couldn’t stay here any longer. Silently, he got up, trying to find Sugawara. 

When he finally found his upperclassman, he kindly thanked him for the invitation and told him he’d be taking his leave. Sugawara nodded understandingly, thanked Kageyama for coming and wished him good luck on his upcoming match. 

Kageyama could feel tears slowly roll down his cheeks as he began to slip on his shoes. Coincidentally, Hinata stumbled into the genkan right as Kageyama put a hand on the door. 

“You’re leaving?” 

Kageyama grunted in response, he knew that if he opened his mouth he’d start bawling and he couldn't let Hinata see him like that. He stared at Kageyama, like he was picking out what to say in his head. 

“You know I never cheated on you, right?” Hinata asked, lowering his voice. Kageyama widened his eyes. 

“Huh?” he stammered. 

“I know what it looked like that day,” the other man said softly, “I’m sorry I didn’t try to clear that up faster.” He looked down, fidgeting with his hands. “I just keep thinking about the look on your face, and how what I said must’ve looked.”

Kageyama was silent. A small part of him wished Hinata  _ had _ slept with Atsumu, knowing that his stupid insecurities ties ended the best thing in his life felt like a slap in the face. 

“I promise I would never have done anything like that,” he pleaded. “Kageyama, I love一um… loved you.” 

Kageyama whipped his head up at Hinata’s words.  _ Loved. As in, not anymore. _ It felt like every bone in his body had been shattered, like glass was raining down on his skin.  _ Loved _ . He stayed silent. 

“I just thought you should know. It was good to see you, Kageyama.” 

Tobio managed to whisper a small ‘you too’ and walked out the door. 


	3. In my head I did everything right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their heads, they did everything right.

Kageyama choked back sobs as he stared up at the sky. He was  _ so _ tired, the stars twinkled brightly as if they were taunting him. The sky was a beautiful dark blue, it reminded him of the first time they kissed. 

They were walking home from practice, giddy with excitement, their hands intertwined. Hinata had just confessed to him, and Kageyama couldn’t think straight. He just remembered feeling so warm. 

“Kageyama?”

“Hm?”

Hinata was looking up at the sky as they walked and Kageyama watched him, taking in the curve of his lips, the warm glint in his eyes and the flutters of his lashes. 

“Your eyes are the same color as the sky!” Hinata stated thoughtfully, turning his face to the other boy. He stared at him with such intensity, with so much emotion, Kageyama thought he would explode. He felt heat rise to his cheeks and turned away from Hinata’s gaze.

“You’re dumb,” he mumbled softly. Hinata let out a loud laugh, squeezing Kagyama’s hand tighter.  _ His laugh _ . 

Kageyama closed his eyes, as tears rolled down his cheeks. He missed his laugh  _ so  _ much. He missed the feeling of making Hinata laugh, of knowing he was the reason for such a beautiful sound. He clenched his jaw, trying to suppress the lump in his throat. He rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, remembering how soft Hinata’s lips felt against his own. 

Their first kiss was so unexpected, so special. They were about to part ways, when Hinata had grabbed Kagayama’s bag. 

“Kageyama, wait!” 

The taller boy turned around, and Hinata pulled him down by his bag, pressing their lips together. It felt like magic, like Kageyama had found what he’d been waiting so long for. He closed his eyes, sinking into Hinata’s touch. His lips were soft and sweet, faintly tasting of bubblegum. It felt like there was no one else in the world except them, like the night belonged to them. Kageyama had never felt so warm, his heart was racing and his hands were sweating. He let his arms awkwardly hang to his side, unsure of where to place them. 

Hinata pulled away, a mischievous smile playing on his lips. His face was rosy and both boys were out of breath. 

“See ya, Tobio!” The orange haired boy exclaimed, running in the direction of his home. 

It felt like that night was centuries ago. He wondered how pathetic he looked right now, his cheeks stained with tears, hair a mess, hands shoved in his pocket. He looked up at the sky, taking in its beauty, allowing the soft chirping of cicadas soothe his mind. He hated when he did this to himself, constantly playing a supercut of their relationship, making his heart ache and his eyes sting. He couldn’t help it, he was the one that messed up, after all. The silence of the night was interrupted by the light patter of feet hitting the sidewalk. Kageyama turned around to see Tsukishima walking towards him.He finally caught up to Kageyama, matching his pace with the other man. 

“You look like shit.” 

“Feel like it too.” A comfortable silence washed over the two, Kei listened to the matched rhythm of their steps and let out a deep sigh. 

“Yeah, me too,” he responded after a while. 

“How long have you been in love with him?” Kageyama asked, lightly bumping shoulders with the other man. 

“That obvious?” Kei winced. Kageyama didn’t say anything. “I started really noticing maybe halfway through our first year, but honestly, probably the whole time.” He answered, running his hand through his hair. 

“Why didn't you tell him?” 

“He’s not…” he trailed off. “I didn’t want to make him uncomfortable, you know? I didn’t want to lose him,” he said, straining his voice. Kageyama turned to look at him, he didn’t know if it was just an after effect of the alcohol in his system, but Tsukishima almost looked like a real person. His hair was disheveled and his cheeks were blotched from a combination of tears and being slightly drunk . Kageyama had never seen him so vulnerable before, he used to wonder if Kei ever really cried. He left out a hum of understanding, to show he was listening. 

The two men walked in silence, gazing up at the sky and sniffling every once in a while. 

In their heads, they did everything right. Kei told Yamaguchi how he felt instead of watching from the sidelines. Kageyama didn’t let his insecurities get in the way of his love. In their heads they lived happily ever after. But for now all they could do was replay supercuts in their minds and take comfort in knowing at least someone else knew exactly what they were going through. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all!! i hope you liked it! let me know what you think by tweeting me @akaashije1ji :D
> 
> \- mai xxx


End file.
